Addicted
by ColdHeartedBeautifulDisaster
Summary: Hi everyone im back with another story..In my last story which was a songfic kim sang ron a song well i decided it was rons turn to get the glory..read and enjoy and tell me what you think!


Ok so i was listning to the radio today and this song came on and I knew i had 2 write a song about it.. ohh and i do NOT own any of the kim possible charrectors..Disney owns them not me...

Addicted

Its been about a year since Kim sang ron the song Everytime we Touch..Well now its Rons time to shine..Enjoy

Kim sat on her bed waiting for Ron to come get her.Tonight was karioke night and she was looking foward to it.Not to mention the surprise Ron had said he had for her.Kimmie her mom yelled Ron just pulled in.. About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang.. Hi Ron kims upstairs she will be down in a minute.. Kim got up and headed downstairs.Wow kp you look terrific ron said smilling..(i hope i dont mess up and embarress her he thought to himself) thanks ron you look good to she said blushing.Well you to kids have fun said kims mom.We will ron said smilling and i promise she will be home by 12:00..Alright then said kims mom.. They both walked out the house and got on Rons scooter..About 20 minutes later they arrived at the kerioke place..As they went in they got something to drink.Ron why did we come here?asked Kim.You"ll see Ron answered Kim couldnt help but notice that he looked as if he was hiding something.(i wonder what hes planning she thought to herself) She was just about to ask when they heard the owners voice say Ronald Stoppable.. Ron went up to the stage up the steps got hold of the mic and said I wrote this song for a special girl who means everything to me and i dont know what i would ever do if i ever lost her..Or her love.. I guess im addicted to her..So kim this is for you.. He looked at kim and mouthed the words i love you before the music started playing.. He then started singing while he sang he looked at her and stared into her beauitiful green eyes..

Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
when I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
when you are around.  
Don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again?

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.

I am wasted away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
it rains on my bed  
when you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
but I am afraid of losing you.

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.

When you're lying next to me  
love is going through to me.  
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me  
'till I hit reality  
and I lose it all...  
I lose it all...  
I lose it all.  
I lose it all...  
Nah nah nah  
nah nah nah...  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah...  
nah nah nah nah nah nah...

You're the only reason,  
Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying,  
Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
I'm trying, I'm trying..  
I'm trying ...  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted,  
You know I'm addicted,  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted...

As Ron finnished singing Kim ran up threw her arms round him and kissed him..Im guessing you liked your song Ron said smilling..Yes kim said but i liked the man who sang it more.. Ron smilled and held her.. She put her head on his shoulder and said i love you ron.. I love you to kp ron said back.. Kim smilled and said come on lets go to bueno nacho and get out of here.. Ok said ron.. After about 10 minutes they arrived at bueno nacho and got there food..I really appreciate you doing that for me Ron kim said smilling.. I had to show off for my beautiful gf ron said grinning..Kim smilled at him and said yeah you do which earns you this she said..Kim reached over and gave ron a kiss that curled his toes..Maybe I ought to do more stuff like that said a verry happy Ron..Mhmm said Kim and you could start by helpin me.With what said ron this said kim as she pulled him in for a kiss..Bout 10 minutes through there kiss rons phone went off.. 11:30 aww man we gotta get you home kp..Do we have to kim said doing the puppy dog pout..Ok kim that no longer has a effect on me..Plz just 5 more minutes ronnie..Kims bottom lip began to quiver..Ok 5 more minutes he said..After the last 5 minutes Kim and Ron left bueno nacho after 15 min they arrived at kims..night kp ron said as he leaned over and kissed her goodnight..Night ron she said kissing him back see you in the morning..Wouldnt miss it for the world ron replied..Kim then watched as ron drove out of the driveway and then went inside..She went up the stairs and put on her pajamas..She grabbed pandaroo and closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking about a certain goofy blonde..

The End!!

Tell me what you think


End file.
